Three's Company
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Hagrid finds his relationship with Poppy is lacking sexually, so he goes in search of some rowdy fun in Knockturn Alley.


_Three's Company by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a birthday gift for Wayne (the Twin Exchange pimp) from Emily. It is very sick and twisted, and I hope you enjoy it! Love you, pimp daddy Wayne!_

_DISCLAIMER: This is a very disturbing, sexually disgusting, graphic story about Hagrid, Bellatrix and Poppy Pomfrey. You do not want to read this story! Consider yourself warned._

* * *

It was no secret around Hogwarts that Hagrid and Poppy Pomfrey were sweet on each other. It was, however, a secret as to what they did together when she would visit him in his hut during the evenings.

Nothing. They did absolutely nothing, and Hagrid hated it. Occasionally she would bat her sparse eyelashes at him, and if he was very lucky, she would kiss his cheek in a motherly fashion when she went to leave. But there seemed to be no way for Hagrid to get the older witch out of her clothes and into his bed. And to make matters worse, he was beginning to chafe from having to play with his own wand every night.

He hated the thoughts he was having, but it wasn't fair to deprive himself of sex; he was a hot-blooded wizard after all! It was this need to pump himself into a female that led him to Knockturn Alley late one night.

After pulling up a stool at the Hangman's Rope, he ordered several bottles of firewhisky and started to look around the bar, searching for an easy looking bird. Suddenly as he set down another empty bottle, his eyes landed squarely on those of Bellatrix Lestrange. He'd heard the rumors about her. Rumors that the Dark Lord took advantage of her sexual nature, rumors that many men found her when they were lonely.

Hagrid was quite shocked when she stood and made her way over to his stool. "Follow me," she commanded, slipping out the back door.

"Yeh wanted some words?" Hagrid questioned once they were in the back alley.

"You know what I want," she hissed, her voice shrill and demanding, and her eyes dark and sinister. "Drop your pants."

Hagrid obeyed, somewhat shakily, and unfastened the front of his trousers which hadn't been washed in months and were covered in food stains. Bellatrix eyed him hungrily as he stood before her in his yellowed y-fronts and heavy overcoat.

"Are you a big boy all over?" she asked, dropping to her knees on the cobblestone in front of him. She quickly pulled his length from inside the waistband of his underpants and grunted in approval.

She slipped him into her mouth and started sucking on his erect manhood, leaving a slobbery trail down Hagrid's thick, hairy thighs. She shoved him painfully down her throat time after time, until he was gasping for air.

Abruptly, she stood before him. "If you want to fuck me, fuck me now. And make it good, or I will hex your greasy bits off."

Hagrid found he was extremely aroused by her dominating voice; he was so used to the way Poppy would simply coo and sigh her responses. Deftly, he pushed the front of her body against the brick outside of the tavern and pulled her tattered skirt up around her hips. He pushed her knickers to the side and aimed his meat rod for her opening.

He was a little sad to find that her intimate folds were not very tight around him, especially because his manhood was above average in size. On the contrary, it felt like he was sliding his penis into an old sock. But looking down, he caught sight of her full arse, underneath which his shaft disappeared, and he felt himself getting close to a release.

"Harder, you great oaf!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and it was his undoing. Hagrid came in her with a loud groan, and she turned to face him, her breasts heaving as she gasped for air as well.

"Be here again tomorrow night," she instructed and vanished back into the pub without another word.

Like clockwork, Hagrid had met her in the alley behind the Hangman's Rope every night for a week. Just as soon as he and Poppy finished drinking their tea, he would put Fang to bed and floo to Knockturn Alley. And every night, Bellatrix would have her way with him and send him packing when she was done.

For a week or so, Hagrid was very happy to spend his time with Poppy and then fuck Bellatrix at night, but soon he wanted more from both of them. As he was fucking Bellatrix up against a dumpster, his thighs slapping each other like large hams, he told her, "Why don' you come back to my hut?"

"Only if I can tie you up and have my own type of fun," she answered, making him shoot his sloppy load into her overused vagina.

He quickly apparated them both into his hut, and Bellatrix stalked around the room, eyeing him like prey. "Lay down on the bed," she screeched, pointing sharply to his lumpy bed.

Hagrid did as he was told, and laid himself down on his back, still pant-less from having sex in the alley. Then he felt the magical binding of ropes holding his legs and arms in place. "Wha' are yeh gunna do?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she promised in a malicious sing-songy voice. Then she pulled several bright fuchsia balloons out of her pocket and started to blow them up into long cylinder shapes. Hagrid watched as her lips pursed around the pink balloons, and he felt his erection growing once more.

His erection completely died however once he felt Bellatrix start shoving the balloons up his hairy, flabby arse. "Oh, nice and tight!" she sang as she pumped the balloon in and out of him.

"Why are yeh doin that?!" Hagrid bellowed, clearly unhappy about the penetration that was currently happening. The feeling of being stretched was very stressful to him, and he was on the verge of tears. His sweet Poppy would never violate him in this way.

Just has Bellatrix shoved one of the balloons deep into him, she positioned herself on top of the large mound that his body formed, and started to impale herself on his cock.

"I love balloons!" she cackled, sliding her top down to expose her bruised breasts, and she began to rub one of the balloons that his been in his rear end all over her chest. Hagrid was both horrified and turned on by the disturbing woman riding his manhood.

Just as she started pulling wildly on his beard, Hagrid heard his front door open and close, and suddenly Poppy was in the room, watching the spectacle.

"Hagrid!" she gasped. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Bellatrix drew her wand on the older woman and screamed, "You do not interrupt me before I come!" She continued to ride Hagrid until she had reached her climax, and both Hagrid and Poppy looked on in horror. "Now, how exactly can we help you?" Bellatrix asked in a very annoyed voice.

Poppy started to dab at the corner of her eye. "How could you, Hagrid?"

"I didn't want to do it, Poppy, but I jus' had to. You weren' satisfyin' me," he told her apologetically.

"I never knew this was what you wanted! Hagrid, you should have asked! I'm bisexual, after all, and very kinky! The three of us could have been doing this for months!" the older woman wailed.

"There is an easy solution to this," Bellatrix whispered, sauntering toward Poppy. The older woman eyed her ample bosom hungrily as she swayed.

"What's that?" Poppy asked, mesmerized by the other woman.

Bellatrix answered by slowly unbuttoning the front of Poppy's unflattering nurse's uniform and letting it pool on the floor. Hagrid watched from his place, bound to the bed, and Bellatrix pulled Poppy's slip over her head and threw it across the room. She stood there wearing nothing but grey woolen knee socks and some rather large white underpants.

"Oh, Poppy," Hagrid groaned, taking in the woman's sagging tits and frail frame. Her wrinkles nearly hid her nipples from his view, but he saw them and was immediately hard.

Bellatrix squatted down in front of the woman and pulled her underpants off, revealing an overgrown brown and grey thatch of hair nearly the size of Hagrid's heard. Slowly, Bellatrix tasted the older woman, and soon they were both panting, nearing their release. Hagrid watched as Poppy fondled her own wobbly breasts while Bellatrix teased her with her tongue.

"Please!" Hagrid moaned, needing immediate attention in the area of his greasy cock.

Bellatrix released Poppy and pushed her toward the bed, and she freed Hagrid from his magical ropes. Hagrid bent Poppy over doggie-style and penetrated her wrinkly folds, finding her to be a much more pleasant fit than Bellatrix had been.

"Oh! Poppy, you feel amazin'!" he moaned happily. Bellatrix cackled as she fondled Poppy's breasts, running her hands over the woman's wrinkly, graying skin.

Taking the spot on the bed in front of both of them, Bellatrix spread her legs wide and teased herself with a balloon before inserting it like a giant fuchsia penis. The sight drove Hagrid and Poppy both to immediate orgasm, and soon Bellatrix followed them.

A few moments after they were each sated, Bellatrix bolted up in bed. "Oops, gotta run," she announced, as she felt her dark mark burning her arm.

"Oh, promise you'll come back!" Poppy pleaded with the young woman.

"Yes, say you'll return," Hagrid begged.

As Bellatrix pulled her skirt down and tucked her breasts back into her shirt, she nodded. "I will be back, and next time I'll bring green vibrating balloons." And with that, she was gone.

"Now where were we?" Poppy asked seductively as she pushed her loving Hagrid back onto the bed and started to ravage his substantial, hairy body.

* * *

_I gagged while I was proof reading this. I hope you loved it. _


End file.
